I Want You To Know Me
by STENDANLOVER2012
Summary: Summery: Brendan is about to tell Steven that he was sexually abused by his dad, but how will Brendan react, when he finds out that is boyfriend was also sexually abused by his step dad.


**This is my first fan fic and i hope you like it.**

**Summery: Brendan is about to tell Steven that he was sexually abused by his dad, but how will Brendan react, when he finds out that is boyfriend was also sexually abused by his step dad.**

**If you don't like this fic, I will delete it. or I will try and improve it some how**

* * *

It was a late Saturday night, and Brendan and Ste where sitting down on the sofa watching the Simpsons that Ste had recored from last night. When Brendan leaned across the table and he picked up the remote and knocked off the tv.

_" Oi, Bren I was watching that"_

_"Ye I know ye where, but I want to tell ye something Steven"_

_" Oh yeah, and what would that be"_

_" There is no easy way for me to tell ye this, I know ye will find it horrible, but just hear me out ok"_

_" Bren your scaring me, just tell me what is going on"_

Brendan looked away from Ste, Ste was looking scared. He had never seen Brendan like this before, when he seen Brendan looking back at him. He noticed that Brendan was crying, Ste tried to pull him for a hug but Brendan pulled away.

_" Bren, what's going on"_

_" Steven, could ye always tell why I didn't want to be around my dad all the time. And why I didn't want Leah or Lucas around him"_

_" Well I always thought their was something strange about him, but no I didn't understant why ya don't want him around them for"_

_" Ye see Steven, I was raped by my da while I was only 8 years old"_

_" OMG Bren, how the fuck can he do that to his own son"_

_" Steven keep ye voice down, I don't want Leah and Lucas hearing this"_

_" Ya right Bren, I'm sorry"_

_" Ye see Steven, all this happened while we where staying at the summer house in Southport"_

_" What, that's the house that blew up"_

_" Ye ya right"_

_" Bren, why didn't ya tell all of this to me before"_

_" I was scared Steven, plus when we where together in the past sort of, it didn't even come across me"_

_" Ya can tell my if ya want Bren, I promise I will be hear for ya"_

_" Ah thank ye. So while we where staying there for the summer, me and Chez used to play dress up while we where kids. She played a princess, while I was Superman, I always wanted to be Superman. It was just me, Chez, my step mum and nana Flo. They where in the house cooking, and they would tell us when Seamus was here. I always hated it when he came up to the house, cause I always knew what was going to happen and it happened the nights that he would come to see us"_

_" Oh Bren, I'm so sorry"_

_" Hey Steven, it's fine. It was better that it happened to me"_

_" Bren you can't say that"_

_" Well it is, I mean I couldn't let Chez go through that. Could I"_

_" Neither did you Bren, come hear give me a hug"_

_"Ah thank ye for listening to me Steven" _

_" It's alright Bren, I know what you where going through"_

_" What, Steven what are ye talking about" _

_" Ya see Bren, I thought I was getting physically abused by Terry my step dad. But I wasn't, he was sexually abusing me too" _

_" What Steven, why didn't ye tell before. I could of gone round to his and sorted him out for ye"_

_" Bren I would of told you sooner, but my mum had phoned me last night, while ya where at the club to tell me he is in prison. He was caught trying to rape a 10 year old boy and a 11 year old girl in a park. It was me mam that had found out and she stopped him before he could try and do any thing, she called the police right away. They sent him down for 20 years in prison, he admitted to raping me while I was 6 years old until I was 14 and he admitted to trying to rape the little boy and girl"_

_" Aww Steven, that's good that you step da got caught, it's a shame my da didn't get caught. He should of died in prison, not in hospital"_

_" Awh well at least we have talked about all of this, I just wish it was someone else that was getting raped instead of ya Bren"_

_" I wish the same Steven, I wish it was someone else instead of ye" _

_" Come on Bren, how about we go to be and we can.. ya know"_

_" Ye, come on then Steven"_

After they had a long talk about their past, Brendan and Ste walked to their bedroom and locked the door. So that the kids could not disturbe them. While in the room you could hear both Brendan and Ste telling each other, how much the love each other.

* * *

Thank you to who ever had read this story. I have only just started to write Stendan stories. If you like this their might be more to come.

Please leave a review to say what you think a bout this one shot.


End file.
